


Day 138 - The naming of a loved one

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [138]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward!Sherlock, Humor, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Slash, Term of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Come and kiss me, my little violin.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 138 - The naming of a loved one

“Come and kiss me, my little violin.”

“ _Please_ stop with the ridiculous nicknames, Sherlock.”

***

When they first got together, John tried to find a nickname for Sherlock. He was fended off pretty quickly. Granted, 'Sherly' sounds ridiculous. And Lock? John could have lived with that, but Sherlock hated it.

“Why do you even need a nickname for me?”

“Because I don't want to bother with your two syllable name when I am happily blessed out in post-coital haze. I just want to say 'love you, Lock' and fall asleep.”

“And why do you need to add my name to that? We’re the only people in the bed, who else would you be talking to?”

“Says the man who constantly uses my name.”

“I like your name. John.”

***

While John settled for ‘love’, Sherlock tried to find a nickname for John, but what do you do with a one-syllable name? Johnny? Terrible. 

***

“You don’t need to try so hard, Sherlock.”

“But it’s important to you.”

“It's not. And it does nothing for me when you feel uncomfortable doing it. Besides, the way you say my name in these situations is better than any nickname or term of endearment. It’s more intimate than a touch and more tender than a kiss. So, please, stop trying to be something you’re not on my behalf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Verity - was 'terms of endearments'.
> 
> I apologise for the crack going on here in the beginning. I'm pretty sure Sherlock has no idea how to use a nickname or a term of endearment. He will just stick to John's name. Which is fine, because don’t you think Sherlock has a certain way to say John’s name even in the series? Imagine the way he’d say it in bed! *starts drooling*
> 
> I am terribly busy at the moment and have sadly pretty much no time to answer your comments. But know that I love them and they are what keeps me going [that and Atlin's oppressive contract ;) ]  
> THANK YOU all for reading and kisses to all those who take the time to comment! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532318) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew)




End file.
